A mobile communications device may exchange data with a number of different services, including for example an email service, peer-to-peer messaging services, and other content delivery services. In some cases, a mobile communications device may have to maintain simultaneous connections to receive data from a plurality of services, which can tie up the computing and memory resources of the device, as well as wear down the battery of the device. In some cases, a remote relay outside of an enterprise's firewall may be used to connect to the multiple services, with the device only maintaining a single connection to the relay. However, conditions can exist that make use of such an external relay impractical or inefficient.
Accordingly, an improved method and apparatus for facilitating connections between a mobile communications device and multiple services is desirable